Out of My League
by doodle1982
Summary: Hermione is the new girl at school but is she destined to be with Ron or a certain blonde haired slytherin
1. The Confirmation of Ugly

Out of My League  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Harry Potter that belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Rowling and the lyrics Cant Lose What You Never had belong to Steve Kipper and David Frank.  
  
The Confermation of the Ugly.  
  
Baby you're so beautiful,  
  
And when Im near you I can't breathe.  
  
A girl like you gets what she wants,  
  
When she wants it,  
  
You're so out of my league.  
  
I show you no emotion  
  
Don't let you see what you're doing to me  
  
I imagine the two of us together  
  
But I've been living in reality  
  
Fear of rejection, kept my love inside  
  
But time is runnin out so damn my foolish  
  
Pride.  
  
I don't care if you think I'm crazy  
  
It doesn't matter if it turns out bad `Cos I've got no fear of losin you  
  
You can't lose what you never had.  
  
  
  
It was a sleepy morning within the grounds of Hogwarts. A slight breeze rustled the leaves in the Forbidden Forest and the soft humming of the caretaker could be heard in the school. All of a sudden a sleepy red hair stirred. His fifteen-year-old face peaked from under his covers into the warm dorm. Each of his roommates still fast asleep. His head hit the pillow and his eyes slowly drifted shut when a screaming noise invaded his thoughts he turned over and switched of his annoying alarm clock. Thoughts raced through his mind. It was Ron's fifth year and along with his best friend Harry they were known throughout the school. The Dynamic Duo, they were never apart. They were always together, so much that the school bully Draco Malfoy teased them about being gay. A lot had happened over the past summer. He had developed much more and really wanted a girl friend but didn't think any girl would want him. Especially not when there was the famous Harry Potter and the good-looking Dean and Seamus. Nope this certain red head was destined to be alone.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry mad there way to the Common Room and entered. There was a flurry of excitement in the far corner, people stood around the Notice Board. Ron tapped the shoulder of Seamus to get his attention.  
  
"What's happening?" Ron asked.  
  
"New girl. She is in our year, she lived in America but her parents moved here. She's being sorted at breakfast." Seamus answered.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Hermione Granger." Lavender and her friends made their way to Harry. It was a known fact that Lavender was totally obsessed with the famous Harry, it was also a known fact that he couldn't stand her and that he was in love with a certain red head. Ginny.  
  
"Her mums a top beauty artist in the states. They are totally loaded." Lavender butted in. "Lav, will you stop butting in, in our private conversations. Its obvious Harry can't stand you." Ron moaned  
  
"Look just because you're too ugly too get a girlfriend doesn't mean that you have to have a go at all the girls that would obviously turn you down. You are a sad pathetic boy." Lavender spat out at him. Confirming what he already thought too be true. Ron's face was red with anger and Harry spoke reassuring words to him quietly. Eventually Ron and Harry turned to the portrait and made there way to the great hall were the girl named Hermione Granger would be sorted.  
  
Please read and review. 


	2. New Girl

Out of My League  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
The New Girl  
  
Rules are made for breakin  
  
Nothin ventured, nothin gained.  
  
I'll be no worse off than I am right now,  
  
And I might never get the chance again.  
  
Tried too fight it but it cannot be denied,  
  
Told my heart I didn't want you but I lied.  
  
Now I'm gonna confess that I love you,  
  
I've been keeping it inside feelin I could die.  
  
Now if you turn away baby that's okay,  
  
At least we'll have a moment before,  
  
You say goodbye.  
  
`Cos you cant lose what you never had.  
  
Ron and Harry walked into the great hall and noticed the sorting hat had been put in front of the tables for the new girl. Dumbledore stood and a great silence filled the hall. The silence was suffocating as everyone awaited the arrival of the new student.  
  
"Now students the sorting ceremony will be along in a few moments. I would just like to ask you to treat this new girl the way you would treat any new first year. I also ask that all fifth year students help Hermione throughout the school day and make her feel welcome in all four houses. Now if Hermione would like to enter we can begin." Dumbledore finished and sat down. A mummer rose throughout the great hall, as everyone tried to get a glimpse of the new girl. Snippets of conversation could be heard. "Yeah her mums rich." "Top make up artist. Really beautiful." Meanwhile the girl walked slowly up to the front of the hall she was surrounded by thousands of people she didn't know. She was really apprehensive; she lowered her head and made sure that her cloak revealed nothing of her face. She did this in an effort to calm her nerves. Eventually she reached the sorting hat. She carefully picked up the hat with shaking hands and placed it on top of her head.  
  
"Ahh," the hat spoke, making the timid girl jump, "Ahh well lets see. A great mind, filled with beauty. Ahh but what's this a heart full of courage when you come face to face with danger. Yes a heart of courage. Where too put you? I know. GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted and the whole crowd within the great hall erupted into claps and whistles. Hermione gingerly took of the hat placed it on the stool turned too face the crowd and lowered her hood. An audible gasp ran through the crowd. People stood on the seats too get a better look at the dark beauty. Hermione had straight black passed the shoulder length hair. Her beautiful blue eyes that seemed too search all the boys' souls. Her lips were red and full and her make up perfectly applied. There was only one word to describe her. Beautiful. The embodiment of beautiful. She herself didn't find herself beautiful, gorgeous or even pretty. She thought herself the ugliest wicked looking child in the world. She had once said the same thing too her mother, but her mother tried too make her see herself as other saw her but she couldn't. Her so-called beauty had corrupted her. The men that fell for this dark beauty had taken her soul ripped it apart and then once it had been used gave it back. That was years ago since that she had tried to get on with her life, but never really trusting people. There was always that shimmer of doubt in the back of her mind, not quite tangible but always there. But she was here to start a fresh new life for herself. She smiled and made her way to the gryffindor table. All the boys' eyes followed her as she took her seat. A lot of obviously envious girls glared at her. The same question was on everyone's lips what danger had the sorting hat meant?  
  
  
  
Please read and review 


End file.
